


i need someone (on days like this i do)

by theshyscorpion



Series: you wanna be friends forever (i can think of something better) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: How it all started, Keith and Lance sharing a bed.





	i need someone (on days like this i do)

**Author's Note:**

> Some more soft Klance because I'm weak for them. Title from Tell Me You Love Me by Demi Lovato.

 

Keith couldn't sleep.

He'd tried; he'd tossed and turned in his bed for hours before drifting into a restless, nightmare-filled sleep. He'd bolted upright, heart pounding, gasping for air.

Keith raked a hand through his hair, sighing. He wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight, even if he was bone-tired. He dragged himself out of bed and out into the hallway, stumbling down it. He passed Pidge's door, hearing the snoring from inside. Hunk's room was filled with the soothing classical music he played when he slept. Shiro's room was silent, a sure sign that he was fast asleep.

Lance's door, however, had a strip of dim light peeking out from under it. Keith paused in front of it, considering. They didn't along well, but his sleep-added brain didn't care. He knocked lightly.

There was a loud thump, like someone had fallen out of bed. A moment later, Lance opened the door. "Hey, Keith. What's up?"

Keith blinked at him sleepily. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Me neither. Wanna come in?" Lance held the door wider.

Keith ambled in, hearing Lance close the door behind him. He rubbed at his eyes, stifling a yawn.

"Was it nightmares?" Lance asked softly, everything muted about him in the evanescence of early morning. "I get them too," he added when Keith didn't reply. "That's why I'm up."

"Yes," Keith admitted.

"You can sleep here if you want. If you can. I was just about to try again."

Keith nodded, settling onto the ground next to Lance's bed, arm under his head like a pillow. Soon, he was hit in the head with a pillow. "Don't kill your arm, man."

He looked up at Lance, who was peering at him from the edge of the bed. "Thank you." Keith took the pillow, curling up on the floor with it. He felt his eyelids growing heavy, and he was asleep within minutes.

 

\-----

 

Keith found himself at Lance's door again the following night. Lance let him in without comment, tossing him a pillow. Both were asleep without minutes, listening to the sound of each other's steady breathing.

 

\-----

 

A week later, Lance came to Keith for the first time, earlier than Keith usually goes to him. It was only an hour or so after everyone had turned in, but Keith answered the knock at his door. There stood Lance, tear tracks on his face, blue eyes watery. "I miss them," he managed, voice cracking.

Without really thinking about it, Keith stepped forward, pulling Lance into his arms. The blue paladin went easily, throwing his arms around Keith, sobbing quietly into the crook of his neck. Keith held him, rubbing gentle circles on his back.

After a few minutes, Keith began to walk them backwards to his bed, loosening his grip on Lance to climb into it, patting a spot next to him. Lance followed him, curling back up in his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Keith asked softly.

"Not really," Lance admitted.

"Okay." Keith felt Lance shiver a little. "Are you cold?"

"Your room's freezing, Keith."

"Oh." Keith left the bed, making Lance hum in disapproval. Keith dug through his drawers before pulling out a red hoodie, tossing it at Lance. "Here."

Lance pulled the sweatshirt on, chuckling at the words on it. 'Galaxy Garrison: Fighter Class'? You kept the sweatshirt?"

"It got cold in the desert," Keith defended, but with a small grin. The hoodie looked a little ridiculous on Lance. The sleeves were just a touch short, as was the hoodie itself, but it was a little baggy around Lance's slimmer shoulders.

Keith climbed back into his bed beside Lance, who was blinking sleepily. "Tired?"

"Mmm-hmm. Can I...?"

"Of course." Keith pulled the covers over them both, turning out the light. He relaxed into the warmth, dozing off quickly.

 

\-----

 

Keith stirred, sighing out a heavy breath. He really didn't want to move. It was so nice and warm....he curled back into the embrace holding him. Arms tightened around his waist and he hummed in contentment. He turned over, seeking warmth, falling back into a deep sleep.

An hour or so later, he woke properly, around the same time Lance did. He froze when he realized he was cradled in Lance's arms, face nuzzled into the blue paladin's neck. "Uh....sorry."

"It's fine," Lance replied, letting him go.

They shifted apart, stretching. "See you at breakfast," Lance said before he left for his own room.

Keith was left sitting by himself in his bed, among the rumpled sheets that now smelled like Lance. He was _so_ screwed. _Damn_ Lance and the way he made Keith's gay heart skip a beat.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of 20gayteen


End file.
